


Alone in the Night

by snowblowingoverafieldofdeath



Series: Orphan Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowblowingoverafieldofdeath/pseuds/snowblowingoverafieldofdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets an unexpected visitor in the middle of the night with some horrible news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed; all mistakes are by me.

It was late. His father was supposed to be home hours ago. Stiles didn’t worry too much, though; since finding out about the supernatural community, his father had been spending more and more of his free time at the station going over old, unsolved cases to see if maybe there was a connection. He figured that his dad had just lost track of the time. It happened a lot.

And sometimes, Stiles thought that his dad just needed time away from him and all this werewolf business that he had accidentally been dragged into.

It was a quiet night. Stiles was playing Call of Duty online on the Xbox, swearing and laughing at Scott, acting like a normal teenage boy for a change. For a few minutes, he was able to forget about the Nemeton, about the sacrifice, about everything and just have fun. 

It was around midnight when the doorbell rang.

Stiles huffed in annoyance, wondering who the hell would be ringing the doorbell this late; anyone he knew would either just walk right in because he never locked the door, or climbed in through his bedroom window.

He practically tripped down the stairs, making loads of noise as any teenager would do, and skidded to a halt in front of the door. He didn’t know what he had expected when he threw open the door; some villainous creature, perhaps, or maybe a drunk pack member.

He definitely didn’t expect to see Deputy Parrish standing at his front door.

“Hey!” He managed to get out after an awkward moment. “What are you doing here? Did dad send you to check on me? Because he knows I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself.”

He almost missed the flash of pain across the deputy’s face, and he felt his stomach drop.

“I’m sorry, Stiles. Your father… There was a robbery. Your father was one of the first at the scene. The guy panicked and…” The officer couldn’t look him in the eyes. “Your father was shot. He—he didn’t make it.”

Stiles felt as though time stopped and he stared at Deputy Parrish. He could see the man’s lips still moving; he was still speaking. But Stiles couldn’t hear a thing over the rushing noise in his head.

No.

No no no.

It couldn’t be true.

“He responded to the call and the robber pulled a gun…”

Nononononono.

Please no.

_This can’t be happening._

“I’m sorry, Stiles, they did everything they could…”

Stiles couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t get any air in or out of his lungs. His head started to swim and he felt like he was drowning.

“He was pronounced dead upon arrival at the hospital…”

_Dad, no. You can’t leave. Not—not like this. Please, Dad. I tried so hard to protect you._

“Stiles?”

He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t hear. Even his vision was going blurry. 

“Stiles!”

_Dad, please. I need you. You can’t be dead, please. Don’t leave me alone. Not after everything we’ve been through._

“Stiles, I need you to breathe…”

“Dad…” Stiles closed his eyes; he didn’t even notice the tears streaming down his cheeks. He felt faint and lightheaded, still struggling to breathe. 

Strong arms were around his shoulders, and he was being guided to sit on the stairs. “I’m sorry, Stiles, but you need to breathe. Come on. In and out. Stiles. Come on!”

Stiles let out a broken sob, but he still couldn’t breathe. A panic attack. He was having a panic attack. His chest tightened painfully, the room starting to spin. 

“Stiles, come on.” The voice seemed to come from far away. “Just breathe.”

He closed his eyes and dropped his head into his hands. It took several long, agonizing moments before he was able to suck in a shallow breath. Slowly, he managed to breathe normally, but the trembling didn’t stop. His face was slick with tears.

What was he going to do now?

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of probably one-shots. If anyone has any suggestions, feel free to leave them in the comments.


End file.
